customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
The Barney & Friends home video franchise started on June 2, 1992. Season 1 (1992-1998) #Barney's Shapes, Colors, Letters and Numbers (June 2, 1992) #Let's Play School (July 23, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) (which is a video release for Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Different Kinds of Jobs (September 8, 1992) (which is a video release for When I Grow Up...) #Barney's Neighborhood (September 15, 1992) (which is a video release for Hi, Neighbor!) #Barney's Number Carnival Fun! (September 23, 1992) (which is a video release for Carnival of Numbers) #Barney's 1-2-3-4-5 Senses (September 29, 1992) (which is a video release for 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) #Welcome, Tosha! (October 6, 1992) (which is a video release for Be a Friend) #Barney's Camping Fun! (October 12, 1992) (which is a video release for A Camping We Will Go!) #Exercise with Barney (October 23, 1992) (which is a video release for Hop to It!) #Learning the Alphabet (October 28, 1992) #Barney's Caring Means Sharing (November 5, 1992) (which is a video release for Caring Means Sharing) #Transportation Fun with Barney! (November 13, 1992) (which is a video release for Going Places!) #Barney's Musical Friends! (December 1, 1992) (which is a video release for Practice Makes Music) #All About Health (December 9, 1992) (which is a video release for Doctor Barney is Here!) #Keep the Earth Clean (December 23, 1992) (which is a video release for Our Earth, Our Home) #All About Families (January 6, 1993) (which is a video release for My Family's Just Right for Me) #Mexican Fun with Barney (January 27, 1993) (which is a video release for Hola, Mexico!) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) (which is a video release for A Splash Party, Please) #Eating Right (March 2, 1993) (which is a video release for Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) #Barney's Four Seasons Day (March 31, 1993) (which is a video release for Four Seasons Day) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) (which is a video release for Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Imagine with Barney (June 1, 1993) (which is a video release for The Queen of Make-Believe) #Learn About Bugs with Barney (June 7, 1993) (which is a video release for I Just Love Bugs) #All About Safety (July 14, 1993) (which is a video release for Playing It Safe) #Everyone is Special (July 8, 1993) (which is a video release for the Season 1 episode of the same name. Not to be confused with the Season 9 episode video of the same name) #Barney's Mystery Word (July 20, 1993) (which is a video release for the Season 1 episode of Alphabet Soup!) #Learn About Feelings with Barney (July 28, 1993) (which is a video release for Oh, What a Day!) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) (which is a video release for Home Sweet Homes) Season 2 (1993-1994) #Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache (February 26, 1994) Season 3 (1994-1997) #Barney's Garage Sale (November 7, 1994) #Playing by the Rules (July 2, 1995) #Antonio's Favorite Show (December 9, 1995) Trivia *The Nickelodeon fans like Toshiyuki Endo, Ryouichi Fujimoto, Haruto Shigeta, Jacob Chow, Leon Wu, and Tim Proctor agree to watch the filming for home videos.